undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charleston's Last Officer (Evolution)
"Charleston's Last Officer" is a short story that serves as a spin-off to Evolution and is set during the first night of the initial invasion. It was released on 29th April 2017. Synopsis The first night was one of the darkest parts of the Alien's initial invasion. Earth's defense force was helpless to stop the invading Alien forces destroy their cities and kill their people as the civilians were forced to hide away wherever they can in their desperate efforts to stay alive. Dominic Fenix is the last known surviving officer on the police force in Charleston and is trapped in a city now controlled by the Aliens with no hope in his future. Short Story - "Charleston's Last Officer" 15th August 2049 - 00:00 - Charleston, America Time passed. He waited until it reached a certain time. It was now exactly midnight, around thirteen hours had passed since the Aliens had launched their invasion. Dominic Fenix, the last member of the police force in Charleston, let out a sigh as he turned to look away from the clock that hung on the wall, leaning back in the chair he had pulled into the weapons locker room, he at least thought it had been around thirteen hours. In front of him, on the table, was a long range radio that he had managed to salvage and bring into the room with him before he locked the door. He wasn’t sure what his plan was, what he was going to do, the weapons locker didn’t even have any weapons in it other than his pistol. Reaching into his pocket, Dominic took out a picture of his wife, Maria Fenix. She was the Principal at the city’s high school. With a small smile coming to his face, Dominic leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking to yesterday morning. Dominic had his arms wrapped around his wife, his hands laid on her stomach, as the two of them sat together and looked through the window to watch the busy activity going about the city. Maria let out a sigh as she snuggled closer to her husband, smiling as he kissed her cheek in response “I know i’m only one month along but I can’t wait until our baby is born.” “Neither can I love” he whispered, tilting his head to press kisses along her neck, Maria letting out a soft laugh and allowing him for a short moment before she rearranged herself on the couch and gently pushed him away. “Alright, I have to get ready to get to work.” A naughty grin spread on Dominic’s lips “Aww, can’t you call in and tell them you are sick?” Maria rolled her eyes “and what about you? You have work too.” “I’ll let them know i’m sick too, we both have the plague or something.” She let out a laugh and shook her head before leaning in to press a short kiss to his lips “tempting but no, I have to get into work today, it’ll be good for me and don’t pout!” she told him, playfully smacking his chest to take away the puppy pout he had put on before getting off the couch and walking away, leaving him to smile as he called out. “I love you.” “Love you too.” When Dominic’s mind came back to the present, he was quickly reminded of the bad situation he, like the rest of the world, was currently in. He hoped his wife was okay. “Hello? Can anyone hear this?!” suddenly came a voice through the radio, jolting Dominic into activity as he sat up into his chair and grabbed the radio, holding it to his lips. “Hello? Hello? Who was this?” Static was the answer he received , his eyes frantically looking around as he thought about what to do but before his thought process went much further, the voice returned. “Hello?! Is this the police station? My husband managed to get a hold of a radio off of a dead cop, can you send help?” the woman on the other side of the radio said frantically, listening close, Dominic could barely hear the sounds of combat going on in her background. “What is your location?” Dominic asked without hesitation, his duty was to serve and protect and the Aliens be damned if he wouldn’t do his duty. “The city’s college” the woman replied quickly and this time Dominic froze. He had already made his way to the college in search of his wife but he had found nothing but destruction. Letting out a breath, Dominic forced these thoughts away as he answered her. “I’m on my way, stay somewhere safe and hidden.” “Please hurry…” the woman managed to say in a shaky voice just before the radio cut to static again, Dominic finding himself in silence again but this time he had a job to do and quickly he got himself prepared to do it, grabbing the few equipment he had before unholstering his pistol and charging to the door, making a bit of a mess to get the right key before eventually unlocking the door and opening it, stepping outside the weapons locker room. While the weapons locker room had been completely intact, the rest of the police station was not. There were large holes in some of all the walls and pretty much every room’s roof had caved in but a few. However Dominic couldn’t dwell on this sight for long. He had a job to do. --- 15th August 2049 - 00:15 - Charleston, America If one was to say the streets were dangerous, they would’ve made quite an understatement. Dominic had to keep to the shadows as he ran through Charleston’s streets, being weary of every corner and turn while also keeping his eyes on the skies where multiple Alien ships hovered above even the tallest of buildings, well, what had been the tallest of buildings. He wasn’t sure why the UFOs were still there, he could only presume it was to threaten as they had already wiped out the entire fighting force, leaving no one else to give them a battle. Once again his attention was turned away from the UFOs above him once he heard Aliens coming in his direction, quickly shoving himself against an alleyway wall and holding his breath as he hid in the darkness, watching an entire unit of Aliens run past, clearly looking for something or someone. Dominic let out a breath once he was sure he was safe, tilting his head around the corner to look down the street to his objective, the college. The good news was that he was close, the bad news was that a UFO was right above it and he could see a few Aliens standing guard outside. He couldn’t move, he was glued to spot out of fear, the hand that held his pistol shaking as his mind was beginning to panic too much to think of what his plan was to rescue the civilian in trouble. Was she even still here? Had she escaped or had they killed her already? Dominic had to let out a few more breaths to try calming himself down a bit more, having to remind himself that panicking in a situation like this wasn’t going to help anyone, especially himself. Just as he was beginning to calm himself down, the UFO nearest him began to let out a whine, a sound that soon turned into loud screeching that made Dominic’s ears feel like they were about to burst, forcing him to drop his pistol and reach up to cover his ears, barely able to see through his pain that the Aliens went completely unaffected by the sound. Dominic couldn’t put any brain power to think about how they were unaffected however as the screeching got louder and louder, Dominic being sure his ears were bleeding at this point as he felt the urge to scream in pain building inside of him but he couldn’t, he had to resist otherwise the Aliens would learn where he was. Just as he felt his mouth opening to let out a scream, another scream that wasn’t his filled the surrounding area, the UFO suddenly bringing a stop to the horrible noise and allowing Dominic to recover from its affects, his head spinning as he reached down to pick up his pistol again. As he did, Dominic could see out of the corner of his eye as an Alien exited from the building, dressed as if it was a General or something which Dominic could see it was also treated as every surrounding Alien dropped their guard and sent a salute to the Alien. Dominic’s attention didn’t linger on the Alien and it’s treatment for long though as soon after it’s arrival, two Humans were dragged out behind him. One was a woman, her head bowed and non resting as she was dragged along, while the other was a male, much more resistant than his female companion as he tried to pull himself out of his captor’s hold to no reward, which caused Dominic to curse as he realized one sad fact. He was too late. “Please, please just...let us go!” the woman begged, Dominic recognising her voice from the radio, once she and the man, who Dominic assumed to be her husband, had been dragged to a position of kneeling in front of the Alien General. The Alien gave no sign of acknowledgement, if it could even understand what it was being told, and instead reached to its belt and grabbed a strange looking device, pointing it to the male which led to both Humans quickly panicking as they tried to escape until the device let out a beep, the two captured Humans freezing in fear. “Wes Harrelson, blood type O+” the Alien General surprisingly spoke up, shocking all three Humans in the area with the spoken language, after having used the strange device to scan him for a few moments, letting a few seconds pass as it looked down at the male before it uttered something dark “kill him.” “What?! No! No! PLEASE NO!” the woman yelled frantically, Wes doing his best to try and calm her down as well as frantically try to get free but not for long as the Alien General reached down to a pistol looking weapon before it raised it and shot Wes straight through the heart, killing him instantly as the woman let out a scream, trying to get down to his body as tears streamed down her face. Once the deed had been done, the Alien General put the pistol looking weapon back in it’s place before it then moved on to the woman, pointing the device at her next as she too was scanned, the woman still frantically fighting against the ones who held her until the device let out another beep. “Eleanor Harrelson, blood type B+” the Alien General spoke again, putting the scanning device away this time as it reached for the pistol looking weapon again, Eleanor flinching for a moment before freezing as she watched that pistol move up until it pointed to her face, silence filling the street again until the Alien said “usable. Take her onto the ship” before it smacked her across the face with the weapon so she couldn’t resist as she was dragged away to the ship. Dominic watching as she was dragged to the middle of the UFO’s shadow where she was then, somehow, teleported up to which he assumed was onboard. After he had witnessed this act, Dominic let out a breath he was unsure how long he had been holding for. There was nothing more he could do here so, after looking over the scene once more and watching as Wes’s corpse was dragged away, Dominic turned and quickly ran away, praying his wife hadn’t met the same fate as either Eleanor or Wes as he tried to make it back to the police station. --- 15th August 2049 - 00:53 - Charleston, America The trip back to the police station had been even harder with more Alien patrols going around the city than there had been on his way to the college but all the way back, his mind couldn’t focus on anything but the question of what the Aliens were up too. Why were they killing some but taking others? What did blood type have to do with it? How could that scanning device know their names? Could the device know other things? There was too many questions that he had no answers too and with his mind stuck on considering them all, Dominic was surprised he had apparently been careful enough to get back to the police station. That didn’t matter though, he had made it back and, even though he was out of breath as he made his way through the destroyed police station to lock himself in the weapons locker room again, he was safe. For now. Returning to his seat, Dominic let out a sigh as he leaned back on the chair and put his pistol on the table while he let out a sigh. Not only was the situation getting worse but he had failed to save two civilians who were depending on him to save them. Was he any use at all? He was just a lone police officer. He wanted to give himself support, tell himself that he did his best and that there was nothing more he could have done but the truth was he hadn’t. He had frozen and allowed his personal situation to get ahead of his duty. Sure it was very likely that if he had tried he would’ve wound up like either of the two civilians but at least he would have tried. All he could do was try to be better next time was what he told himself before opening his eyes again and reaching for the radio, going back to trying the different frequencies in hopes that there would be something coming through for him to hear, anything. Dominic wasn’t aware of how much time passed as he continued to desperately mess with the radio, hoping for any kind of signal until he eventually gave up and his head came down to gently lay on the desk, letting out a long sigh as his eyes closed. Right now, he felt like the only Human left alive on Earth. He felt lonely. This lonely feeling didn’t last much longer though as a voice started to come through the radio, Dominic quickly going into full alert again as he grabbed the radio and positioned it at his lips, he didn’t quite understand what the voice said but he knew he heard a voice. “Hello? HELLO? Who was just on a radio?!” There was nothing but silence for a bit that made Dominic worry that the voice was just a sign of him going insane, now hearing things and not only seeing things. However, fortunately for him, the voice soon returned to communicate with him. “Is there someone there? Oh my god I thought I was alone, please you have to help me, they’re right outside my room” the voice said frantically, a woman Dominic would assume with her voice but that was the last thing that mattered right now. “Outside your room? Can’t you get out? No other exits, a window perhaps?” “I’m several floors up, if I go out the window I’ll die….oh please, send help!” “I will but first you need to tell me, where are you?” She didn’t get to answer in words, instead her answer came in screams as Dominic could hear the sounds of a door being forced open, pleading and begging coming from the woman as he listened to her frantically trying to crawl, only to be grabbed and dragged away as her scream echoed just before the radio went back into static. “Fuck!” Dominic yelled as he slammed the radio mouthpiece back in its place and put his head in his hands, her scream now echoing in his head as his eyes could see nothing but the other poor woman watching her husband die before she was taken by the Aliens. This was too much, he couldn’t take it. Looking towards the picture of his wife, he came to one sad reality. She was either dead or taken, either way he would never find her again. He’d never get to see or touch her again. They’d never get to have their baby together. Reaching onto the table in order to grab his pistol, Dominic leaned back in his chair and let out a breath as he raised the loaded weapon to point toward his head, Dominic keeping his eyes closed as he asked himself, over and over, was he sure he wanted to do this. After a few moments of debating it in his head, it was clear which thing he had decided on. “May we see each other again, Maria, i’m sorry…” was the last thing Dominic would ever say before his finger squeezed on the trigger, sending a bullet straight through his skull and into his brain, killing him instantly and causing his body to fall limp, the pistol dropping from his hands and onto the ground. Then there was silence. No more breaths being taken, no more pistols being fired. Not even static on the radio as nothing in the room moved. No hope to be found by anyone who entered the room. Significant Events Summary *The Aliens are witnessed to search for survivors after their attacks on cities, scanning them for their name and blood type before deciding to kill them or take them prisoner for unknown uses. Cast (The cast list is ordered by appearance in the story) *Referred to as unknown woman on the radio = * *Brian Krause as Dominic Fenix *Ginnifer Goodwin as Maria Fenix *Bryce Dallas Howard as Eleanor Harrelson *Doug Jones as Alien General *Joshua Hoover as Wes Harrelson *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson* Deaths *Wes Harrelson *Dominic Fenix Trivia *Originally the second voice on the radio would remain unknown as to identity but the author loves to be tragic and confirmed it was Maria Henderson instead. Genre Category:The New World